darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rian
Rian was a Gelfling guard of the Stonewood Clan who later lead the Gelfling resistance. Biography Rian grew to become a palace guard in the Castle of the Crystal, serving the Skeksis with his girlfriend Mira. When he noticed Arathim in the castle however, he sought to prove himself to his disapproving father Ordon by capturing it. However, having taken Mira and Gurjin with him, Mira pressed on ahead and was captured by skekTek the Scientist. Rian watched helplessly as his girlfriend was drained of essence and killed in order to prolong the celebrating Skeksis' lives, and although the Skeksis became aware of him, he fled."End. Begin. All the Same." The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Eventually, Rian caught up with Gurjin and explained the situation via dreamfasting, at which point he put into action a plan to recover the rest of Mira's essence (as proof, lest he die and be unable to share his memories with the Maudras). They stole into the Crystal Chamber and climbed down the volcanic shaft to skekTek's laboratory, but were unable to recover the essence due to a locksnake placed on the cabinet by skekTek. Hiding when skekSil entered, they watched as he ate the locksnake, took the essence and began to quarrel with skekTek, suspecting the theft until they began to smell Rian and Gurjin. Although they initially advanced toward the pair, they went back to fighting for the vial and dropped it in the process, allowing the pair to scoop it up and flee. However, as they attempted to leave, they became surrounded by skekTek and skekSil, with Gurjin being captured and stabbing skekSil to enable Rian to escape. Rian then jumped into the lake below and fled the castle."Nothing Is Simple Anymore" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Traveling through the wood to the Stonewood Clan capital, Rian came upon a couple with child whose wagon had overturned and lost a wheel. He set about helping them, and although they were appreciative, they became enraged when Rian told them of the Skeksis' murder of Mira, deeming it "heresy" and sending him away. Rian then buried his castle guard armaments and entered the capital, gaining an audience with Maudra Fara. Fara however had already been informed by Ordon that Rian was "ill" and that his madness would spread via dreamfasting. Rian's story fell on deaf ears, and as the guards and his own father surrounded him for capture, Rian brought down the lights above to entangle the guards, allowing him to use other ropes to reach the ceiling and escape. Dejected after his failure, he met Deet, who reassured him after he lamented his impotence. Deet left shortly after, taking inspiration from something Rian said, much to his confusion."What Was Sundered and Undone" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 and son duel skekMal together]] Taking shelter from a storm in a Podling hut, Rian was ambushed by Naia and Kylan, intending to capture him and trade him to the Skeksis in return for Gurjin's release. Tavra also arrived seeking Rian, but Rian used the lull in the argument made by Kylan to show his would-be captors the last of Mira's essence, asking that they dreamfast with him, which they all reluctantly agreed to after Kylan decided to do so. After dreamfasting, Rian is shocked to see his father Ordon next to him, who joined after they began, and now knows the truth. Rian sets out with his father to Ha'rar, but Ordon explained to Rian that the Skeksis would be hunting them personally, at which point skekMal arrived and began pursuing them. Rian decided to be "bait", running ahead of Ordon and nearly falling in a pit of Gobbles, saving the vial of essence before it could fall in the pit either. SkekMal advanced on Rian, beginning to duel him until Ordon surprise attacked skekMal, breaking part of his mask off but doing seemingly little lasting harm. Together with his father, Rian began to duel once again, but skekMal handily defeated them both simultaneously with his four armed combat. Just as skekMal came to stab Rian, Ordon jumped on skekMal and sent them both into the Gobbles, consuming them both. Even as Rian sat distraught upon the ground with Deet however, it seemed his father's sacrifice was in vain, because skekMal somehow launched himself out of the Gobbles completely unscathed, snatching up Rian and fleeing with him prisoner."The First Thing I Remember Is Fire" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Waking up upside down hanging from a tree, Rian made feeble protests as skekMal drew nearer, intending to cut out his tongue for a trophy. SkekSil interrupted skekMal before he could however, and took Rian custody. Despite Rian's protestations, skekSil took the last vial of Mira's essence from him and drank and smashed it, traumatizing Rian. Rian was then placed in skekSil's carriage and set out toward the Castle of the Crystal, where Rian insisted skekSil not "play with your food" and kill him, to which skekSil replied that he was worth more alive as a Skeksis puppet. When Rian argued that the Skeksis were evil, and that he would never lie for them, skekSil replied that they killed only to survive as any animal does, and that Gelfling would do the same. Although Rian hotly protested that they were nothing alike, skekSil brought up that Rian ran when Mira was being drained, and when Gurjin was captured, preserving his own life at every opportunity to the point of even allowing his own father to sacrifice himself so that he might live. Rian then began to doubt himself and their argument continued, with skekSil contesting that unless Rian quelled the rebellion by being their puppet, the entire Gelfling race would be annihilated; better to be happy pets and unknowing slaves than dead. Rian rejected these arguments as skekSil would not guarantee that they would stop draining Gelfling, insisting that they would actually win a war with the Skeksis, until skekSil stopped the carriage and invited Rian to leave and "choose to run. Again." Shamed, Rian stayed, but was soon freed by Gurjin and Naia, who escaped on the carriage's Armaligs. After meeting up with Kylan, the four began dreamfasting at Naia's request to see skekMal, resulting in them all entering the Dream Space with Aughra, Deet, and others. Originally thinking it the Castle of the Crystal, Aughra explained its purpose as a zone where the Crystal of Truth could ask him and other Gelfling for help to defeat the Skeksis. Rian was then brought before the Crystal, and came to know of Brea and Deet's role in their struggle, at which point he pledged to heed Thra's call. Aughra ordered him to go to Ha'rar to join Brea and Deet, and to follow Lore to the Circle of the Suns, and then returned Rian to his body."She Knows All the Secrets" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Trivia Gallery 181217-rian-dark-crystal-cs-403p 2d3f10832497c5df1d32d18bc3dee2aa.jpg Darkcrystalnetflix4.png Tdcaor vertical teaser rgb pre us.jpg Rian Instagram.jpg Rian & Gurjin.jpg Rian with Deet & Hup.jpg Rian.jpg|Rian spying on the Skeksis References Category:Characters Category:Gelflings Category:Males Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters